


Go Back

by Wholocked



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Helpful Eleven, Memories, No Slash, Paradox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 12:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wholocked/pseuds/Wholocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What made the Ninth Doctor come back for Rose? Just a quick little one-shot about what I think might have happened between when the Doctor left and when he came back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Back

11POV

Living for over a thousand years really puts death into perspective, especially if you know the exact place and time that you yourself are going to die. As my trip to Silencio Lake grew closer I could feel time pressing in on me more than ever. There’s still so much I want to do, so much more in the universe to see, but there are certain things that must happen between now and then. 

Like this. Standing outside the TARDIS on the planet Alementar, waiting for my ninth regeneration to show up. 

After just a few minutes I heard the sound of the TARDIS’ engines. It materialized right in front of me, just like I knew it would. The door swung open and my past self stepped out with his hands stuffed in the pockets of his leather jacket. He noticed me and my TARDIS just a second later and his eyes went wide, just like I remembered. 

“Hello,” he said after he walked up next to me. “And you are?”

“I’m you,” I said simply. 

“Fantastic! I haven’t met myself in a while,” he said with a smile, his face lighting up. “I have to say I like the hair. But a bow tie? Really?”

“Bow ties are cool,” I said, reaching up to straighten said tie. “But I’m not here to talk fashion. I’m here to tell you something.”

“Go ahead, then,” he said. 

“Go back,” I told him. “Go back and tell Rose Tyler that the TARDIS can also travel in time.”

“Why?”

“Because if you don’t then it’s very likely that the Earth will be destroyed before it’s time. Also, my whole past will be different, and I quite like it the way it is, thanks,” I said. 

“Why should one girl matter so much? The universe should just compensate around the change, disaster avoided,” my past self said. 

“She’s a special girl, Rose Tyler. There are situations that arise that I wouldn’t have known about to stop if it wasn’t for her,” I told him. “And situations that would have come up anyway, but would have ended very differently.”

“Rose Tyler, is she special to us as well?”

“Just go back, find out for yourself. Trust me; I’m you,” I said. I turned away from myself and opened the door to the TARDIS, leaving him standing there, staring at the TARDIS as it dematerialized in front of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This little fic came to me while I was re-watching Rose and I noticed the gap of time at the end of the episode between when the Doctor leaves and when he comes back and tells Rose the TARDIS is also a time machine was much longer than I thought it was. This is also my first Doctor Who story, so I hope that it’s good. Please review!


End file.
